SELAH
SELAH, short for "SynthEticaLly Augmented Human", is a cyborg created jointly by the Republic of Rannoch and the Abyss League from the corpse of Lenore Emerson, a girl killed by Skulblaka's minions. During the invasion of Talkarak IX by Skulblaka's minion's, Lenore Emerson was among the victims of the attack. She was found by a joint Abyss League/Republic of Rannoch task force, and as she lay dying, she voiced that she didn't want to die, and when one of the Geth present mentioned the Abyss League's stalled research program into resurrection via cybernetics, stalled due to the moral implications of experimenting on a corpse, Lenore used her last breath to give them her blessing to use her corpse for the project, as well as, when informed of the likelihood of the necessity of doing so, the weaponization of the resulting cyborg, "as long as she can have a life, when this is all over", the girl added. This blessing was recorded by the Geth, which proved useful when confronted by both the Coalition and the Citadel Federation about the project after the conflict was over, and the damage repaired. A few months later, the girl awoke as SELAH, with no access to her former memories, but an arsenal of tech abilities, both Republic of Rannoch-originating and Lagas-designed, at her disposal. Assigned the Abyss League agent "Grisly Crater", real name Serkan Coté, and the Quarian Kar'Bekk vas Neema, as her watchers, SELAH, now labelled with the code-name "Cyber Trench", aided both groups in fighting Skulblaka's hordes. After Skulblaka was defeated, SELAH was placed on stand by, and released from active Abyss League service. During this time, she worked to rebuild the memories of Lenore, some of which had begun to surface during the final stages of the conflict. Furthermore, in order to try to keep her from the fighting that'd occur while trying to help the galaxy rebuild, Adriana Llehctim, leader of the Abyss League, although she was separated from the organization since before SELAH's creation, requested to her niece, Skylar Llehctim, if she and her husband could allow SELAH to stay with them for a time, with Serkan staying nearby to keep an eye on her. Personality Upon creation, the best way to describe SELAH was as robotic: only interested in completing her current directive and moving onto the next directive. As time went on, though, she seemed to grow more noble in her goals, presumably from the example set by Serkan and Kar. Near the end of the conflict, however, memories and snippets of Lenore Emerson caused SELAH's personality to develop further: she soon started to feel bouts of loneliness when not around anyone, and certain events started to cause her to react with a little more joy than before. After spending some time with him, especially after Lenore's memories began to surface, SELAH started to feel attraction towards Serkan. Serkan appears to know why, but also appears unwilling to reveal the reason, at least yet. Abilities Tech Powers Due to the augmentations her cybernetics have been given, SELAH has an absolutely massive number of tech abilities at her disposal, although not all of them are available at the same time. Each one is divided among different "protocols": settings which give her a specific set of abilities. She can't have 2 protocols active at once, and it takes a matter of a minute to switch between 2 protocols, usually restricting her to a single protocol per battle, unless she has an ally or 2 to cover her as she changes protocols. Offense Protocol *Combat Drone *Decoy *Energy Drain *Hunter Mode *Incinerate *Overload *Repair Matrix *Snap Freeze *Tactical Cloak *Tactical Scan Defense Protocol *Decoy *Defense Drone *Defense Matrix *Energy Drain *Hex Shield *Overload *Repair Matrix *Tactical Cloak *Tactical Scan *Tech Armor Support Protocol *Combat Drone *Decoy *Defense Drone *Overload *Recon Mine *Repair Matrix *Sentry Turret *Supply Pylon *Tactical Cloak *Tactical Scan Non-Combat Protocol *Decoy *Overload *Repair Matrix *Tactical Cloak *Tactical Scan Gallery vlcsnap-2013-11-30-12h55m19s156.png|SELAH, with Serkan Coté, her assigned partner by the Abyss League 225739.jpg|SELAH wearing her Helmet/Mask Lambda_11_by_Escapist_Anime_Fans.png|SELAH, her combat gear online vlcsnap-2013-11-15-18h17m24s92.png|SELAH about to enter battle Lambda-11_(Continuum_Shift,_Arcade_Mode_Illustration,_1).png|SELAH, about to eliminate a traitor BlazBlue-6-1.png|SELAH, in combat alongside Serkan Haxxer_1335528232.jpg|SELAH's York-class Heavy Cruiser, the Phoenix Flame